This disclosure relates generally to a laryngeal mask with a gastric drainage feature. More in particular, the gastric drainage feature is directed from the airway and proximal end of the mask through the sealing ring to the distal end of the mask to provide clearance in the cavity of the mask for endotracheal tubes and other instruments.